This Means War
by LEtXtheXRainxfall
Summary: He turns to look back at me in a smug glare, and I glare back. I wanted Bella. Not because she was beautiful, although that was a bonus. But I wanted her because my heart weirdly ached for her. I wanted her as mine. And judging by Jacobs glare so did he. So I know what this meant. This meant war. -ALL HUMAN-


Edwards P.O.V

"Eddie." My annoying older brother taunts that -ridiculous- name from beside me. I roll my eyes but ignore him, keeping my focus on the James Patterson book in front of me.

This only makes him repeat the name over and over until I answer. After the 11th time I finally give in "Emmett. For the last time, my name is not Eddie. So do not call me that. I will not answer to it."I say irritation leaking from my voice. You'd think I was the older sibling.

If I had a dime for every-time I say this to him I would literally be the riches man alive. You'd think he would've gotten the idea when- oh I don't know- when we were children. However talking to Emmett was like talking to a wall. You didn't get a response, and nothing you say sinks into them. And also when Emmett knew something annoyed someone, He was persist to do it.

Jasper laughed from my other side, since I was stuck in the middle of the seating arrangement. He was also my older brother but he was the more calm brother. He was 18, older than me by a year but unlike Emmett, he was mature for his age. Emmett was disbelievingly the oldest of us, being 19.

Jasper smirked at me while putting in his earphones to listen to his I-Pod.

I rolled my eyes, and take my I-Pod from my pocket. Doing the same thing he was, an placing the earphones into my ears. Bye Bye Emmett.

"What are you doing Edward?" Emmett asks with fake confusion. Fortunately This time he uses my giving name and not that wretched nickname.

"I'm about to listen to my I-pod."I say slowly as if I were talking to a toddler.

"But I want to talk to you." he says this attemting to sound upset. I almost laugh at his immature behavior, but after living with him for all my life I was used to it. So I just roll my eyes.

"About what?" I ask, clenching my teeth.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and I would do almost anything for him. Its just he is so immature at times. But sometimes... and I mean 'SOME' times, he can be mature. And even serious.

"Do you think there will be any hot girls there."He asked as a distant look came on his face.

Hmm…I could only imagine what he was thinking about in that small brain of his. I sigh out loud, and a chuckle escapes me as I think of how predictable he is. I should have known that he was wanting to talk about girls. Since that was about all he talked about. Well that and sports.

Emmett evidently thought I was laughing at him and turn to grin at me.

"What!? were going to London dude, there has to be some hot British girls out there."He says as if it were the most obvious and important thing in the world.

He goes to continue his little 'speech'.

"I mean think about it. Even the guys are good looking. Just look at that twilight dude, Rob whatever." He says and, I raise my eye brow. I have seen the 'twilight' dude before. However his name was Robert Pattinson, and he was everywhere. In magazines, on bill boards. And to me he wasn't all that. But I didn't really look at guys and decide if they were 'good looking' . I'll leave that to the female population.

'Your right Emmett, there our most likely to be some hot girls there. But remember! Carlisle sent us here to learn. NOT to find hot girls." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. But when you find a girl there and you fall in love with her. I'm going to be right there and tell you "I told you so". He said grinning like a moron.

"Whatever." I said mashing the play button on my i-pod. I close my and lean back into my seat. I still couldn't believe that me and my brother's were moving to England. Although it was definitely an improvement from the small town of Forks, Washington. We had left about 7 hours ago, and I knew that we would be arriving to our destination soon.

It seemed like yesterday that our father, Carlisle received a once in a lifetime job in England. Which is why we were headed there now. The job supplied a large mansion, a limo, and also our scholarship to one of the top School's in the world. It was a private school which meant uniforms and dorms.

Our mom didn't like the fact that we wouldn't be living with her, but she soon got over it and supported us once we told her we would visit her almost every other weekended.

When I first found out about the school we would be attending I was glad that I was in the same grade as Jasper. Because now I would be able to room with him and Emmett, and not some stranger. I probably was the only one of my brother's that was eager to actually go to class and learn. Emmett as he already said was ready to meet some 'hot' girls, and Jasper he was more into the Soccer program they had there than anything.

My thoughts drifted as 'Taking Back Sunday's' album came on. So I close my eyes and let sleep consume me.

"Edward!" I hear my name shouted from right beside me. I sit straight up startled.

"What's going on!" My eyes are wide, and my heart is racing in my chest; I look frantically around the room of the plane searching for ... I don't really know.

I hear a deep laugh from my right, and automatically clench my jaw. I turn and glare straight at Emmett.

A light growl escaped my throat, startling me and my dumb, infantile brother.

"Emmett what the heck is your problem?!"I almost screamed at him. And to think his laugh would be enough, another laugh joins his.

Jasper.

And I thought he was the mature one.

"Were here Eddie, were in England." Emmett says so enthusiastically that I almost thought he was about to start jumping up and down like a little girl in a Barbie shop.

"Emmett, for the last time. Do not call me that! Now will you stop being so irritating." I say, picking up my carrying bag I had brought that held all my personal stuff and technology.

Emmett grabs his playboy, and his bag, that holds other playboys and walks into the aisle.

Jasper grabbed his stuff as well, and picked up his western book he had been reading on the way. It sometimes amused me how me and my brothers were so different but a lot alike.

I was the smart, musician, that Emmett called a punker prep.

I wear skinny jeans and regular jeans. I wear converse, and Sperry's. I listen to rock, and alternative but also classical and soft music. I even skateboard. I play some guitar but focused mostly on Piano.

Emmett was the jerk-jock.

He loved sports, no matter what it was. He listened to rap and rock, but most of the time it was rap. And not the good kind. The vulgar kind.

He wears all American eagle, Hollister, and Abercrombie & Fitch. He always either had on Jordan, Nike's, converse or cleats.

Jasper was the mellow brother. He was into sports and poetry. However he spent most of his time either reading, or playing soccer.

He wore whatever he felt like it, no matter what brand. Though most the times it was a simple V-neck and some regular loose jeans, and converse.

We had finally approached the exit to the airport after getting the rest of our luggage and I stared in awe at my surroundings. Yes this was definitely an improvement from Forks. London was beautiful.

"Cullen's." I looked over to where our name was being called over and over. It was an older man, I would say about 50 something. He saw us and smile, while taking off his black cap and bowing slightly. Wow. Talk about formal greetings.

We went over to him and shook his hand. "Hello Sir's. Welcome to London, England. I'm Henry. May I take you're bags." He says, his voice thick with his English accent. I smile politely back at him.

"That's fine. We will put them in the trunk. Thank you." I reply while Emmett just stares at him like he was a fish, and Jasper just looks around. He opens the trunk and we all place our luggage in. He closes the trunk once everything is in and opens the back door or the Cadillac for us to get in. I smile and get in, and then Emmett and Jasper follow. "Thanks man." Emmett says, and Jasper does his polite nod. Henry closes the door and gets into the driver seat, which was weirdly on the opposite side of the car. We pulled out of the driving space and headed to my dream school.

London Academy here we come.

Edwards P.O.V.

To say the school was big would be an understatement. This school was extremely big. It was freaking gigantic. I had seen the picture on the internet but somehow the small picture didn't do justice to what I was staring at now. I looked over the campus observing the students in their uniforms walking around.

Henry pulled to the front of the school, parallel parking on the side. He came around and opened the door for us. I exited first, and noticed that all the students that were walking around were looking at me and my brothers as they came from out the car.

"Holy Shit." Is all Emmett says. Using language that would make our mom smack him across the head.

Henry grabbed our luggage from the trunk as we gawked at out the place we would be calling home. We thanked him and he nodded. "My pleasure." Was all he said as he went back to his car and drove off. We picked up our stuff and rolled our suitcases to the entrance of the dormitory building.

The students continued to look at us as we walked toward the entrance. Some girls giggled at us and pointed.

Emmett was flexes his muscles and winks, causing them to giggle more.

"Em …come one. Stop showing off." Jasper scols him. Hating the attention he was bringing on us.

"Don't hate me because I'm a stud, Jazz." Is all Emmett says.

I roll my eyes, Cocky bastard.

"Yeah that's why I hate you." Jazz mutters sarcastically, I chuckled silently.

We entered the school, and went over to the big door's that said office. There was a lady sitting behind the desk typing.

She had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, a very low shirt on. Was she one of the students? When she saw us her eyes widened and I saw her push up her breast. Ew.

"Yes how may I help you?" She said in a nasally voice, smacking her lips as she chewed the gum in her mouth.

Great a bimbo.

"Umm..We would like our dorm keys and our schedule." I say nicely. Even if she was vulgar I would treat a lady like a lady. My mom would be ashamed if I did otherwise.

She looked at each of us, and smile's flirtatiously.

"Well let me get that." I could tell that she was trying to sound sexy however it didn't sound sexy in the slightest..

She gets up and turns slowly, swinging her hips from side to side as she walks, just to go to the desk that was right behind her.

I can feel my face scrunch up in disgust. She does know were students right?

She got to the file cabinet and leaned over giving us almost full view of her silicones.

She looked up through her overdone massacred eyelashes and tried to talk sexy once more.

"Names." She whispered. I could hear Emmett behind me trying not to laugh.

"Umm….Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen." I spoke slowly.

" My name is Tanya , Tanya Denali." She whispered her last part, as if she was James bond. She sounded as if she had a German accent.

And to think that this wasn't bad enough. She winks at me. Oh my…I believe I just threw up in my mouth. I swallow it down and try not to seem to uncomfortable than I am.

She pulled out three files, and three envelopes, and gave them to me.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She says and I can hear the double meaning in her words. No thanks you.

"Umm...Sure. Thanks." We all quickly turn and walk out the office.

Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter causing everyone in the halls to stare at us like we were crazy.

"Did…You …See…the …way …she…looked …at you."Emmett and Jasper say through laughter.

"Ohh how about when she said. 'Names'." Jasper mimicked her voice at the end causing Emmett to erupt in another round of laughter. I laugh slightly at them and roll my eyes.

"Guys lets just go to our room."I say amused. It was pretty funny.

"Yeah… Yeah." Jasper said, still laughing.

I took out my form , and looked for my room number, Hmm…233.

"What room number are you two in?"I ask my brothers.

They both pull out the forms from the envelope.

"I have 233."Jasper says.

"Me too." Emmett replies.

"Cool…so we have the same room." I say and look over all the information." It seems we have one more roommate."

"Aw-man! I hope it isn't some dweeb." Emmett says sulking.

I roll my eyes as Jasper chuckles;.

"Yeah we already have one of them." Jasper says nodding his head in my direction. Was I not in the room? Did they know I could see them? And hear them.

Emmett just laughed and I ignored them as I began walking toward the direction of our room. I looked at the room numbers as we passed them and it seemed as though there were only 100's down here.

Hmm… I think were on the wrong floor.

"Guys I think were supposed to be upstairs." I say, as I look for a stairs.

After a couple minutes of searching we finally found an elevator.

"Come on. There's an elevator." I said, walking towards it.

"Well isn't this school all fancy smancy."Emmett mumbles.

I mash the up button and waited for it to arrive.

"God I'm starving, let's eat when we get done unpacking." Emmett says rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"Yeah I am a bit hungry myself." Jasper agrees.

I nod.

Now that they mentioned it I was starving.

The doors open with a bell like ding.

I roll my suitcase and other bags out into the hall, when I see a bunch of 200's I know that were on the right floor. I walk until I come to our assigned dorm with Jasper and Emmett behind me. I pick my key from the envelope and place it into the lock. I ope the door wide and stare awestruck at what was now our home.

Holy Mary. mother of god.

"Wow." Was the only thing that came out my mouth.

They had a big white circled couch that complimented the black red wall paper and black and red rug.

I think I hear Emmett faint as he see's 50 inch flat screen TV that was built in the wall.

At the bottom were a bunch of game stations. Like the Wii , x-box 360. A play station 3 and a game cub. With multiple video games next to them.

The kitchen turned into a bar and had silver fridge and bunch of other things.

The floor was gray carpet.

Oh my dear lord.

" I think I'm in heaven. Somebody pinch me." I hear Emmett say from behind me.

"Ouch!… why you did that." Emmett said. Evidently Jasper had pinched him.

I heard jasper chuckle.

"You said somebody pinch me. So I did." He laughs.

I walk all the way in the room and on each side of the rooms there were four doors. I walked over to one and open it. It had a big book shelf and a computer desk. A queen sized bed and a huge closet. There was another door, by the computer desk that I assumed was the bathroom.

"This is my room." I said, as did Emmett and Jasper.

I put my bags down and walked into the bathroom.

Hmm…This is freaking awesome.

The walls were a midnight blue and everything was black and dark blue. There was a black toilet a shower that was seeing thru, and a sink that had a huge mirror in front of it.

I walked out and started putting my stuff where it belongs.

Once I was done unpacking my stomach started to growl loud, and I knew that it was time to go get some lunch since it was about 1 P.M. Here.

I walk out of my room and saw that Jasper and Emmett were both watching TV.

"Thank God! You're finally done. I thought I was about to die." Emmett exaggerated. I shake my head and ask if they were ready. They nodded and got up to leave.

Just as we got to the door a guy came in the room, he had dark black hair that spiked on his head, tan skin and green eyes. About 5. 10 and skinny. He seemed to be the athletic type. His eyes widened as he took us in, and then realization crossed through his eyes.

"Oh…you must be my new room mates. I'm Seth Clearwater." He says and put his hand out to shake. He had a slight Indian accent.

I take it into a firm shake. "I'm Edward Cullen." I said.

Jasper and Emmett step up and shake his hand as well." Jasper Cullen." Jazz says in greeting.

"Emmett Cullen." Em Said.

And I noticed Seth's eyes get wider as he stared at Emmett's large frame.

I held in a chuckle.

"We were just headed to the cafeteria." I say as the pain in my stomach gets worse.

Seth nods. "Oh I was about to head there to meet some of my friends, but I forgot my wallet. You guys could tag along if you want, and I could introduce you to them." He asks.

"Yeah that'd be cool." I say honestly grateful at his offer.

"Okay just let me put my bag up and get my wallet." He says as he jogs over to the room by my room. He throws what I guess is his back-pack and then after a minute he comes out pushing a wallet into his back pocket. We all walked out the door and went toward the elevator.

" So Seth how old are you." Jasper asks from beside me. Seth didn't turn around as he answered.

"I'm sixteen but I'm a I'm a junior." He say's. Wow. He must be pretty smart.

" How old are you all." He asks. And we answer.

"I'm seventeen." I say. "I'm a junior as well."

"I'm eighteen." Jasper says. "I'm also a junior."

"I'm eighteen." Emmett says smugly. Evidently liking the fact he's the oldest of us all."Senior baby!"

"Great I'm the youngest." Seth says laughing slightly.

I laugh, "Don't worry I can already tell that you're mentally older than Emmett."

He laughs and agrees, causing me and Jasper to laugh while Emmett frowns offended. He We walked off the Elevator and out the back of the building. Carefully avoiding the office.

When we walked through the back door I was again amazed. We were at the back of the school and there was about every sport's field here. Soccer fields. Rugby. Football. Baseball. Even tennis. I had a feeling there was more than that.

He led us to a small building, well it was smaller to the others. But it was a bout the size of a regular school, or my last school. And that's kind of sad.

He opened up the doors, and yep this was the cafeteria. Everyone stared at us as we walked to the cafeteria line.

The jocks, who were throwing food at each other were laughing very loudly. The cheerleaders looking at me and my brothers like that desk lady Tanya.

Everyone was staring at us like we were the most interesting thing in the world.

I beg to differ.

Once I got my steak, potato and some green pea's. I grabbed a coke and payed then went to follow Seth to a table near the front door, and on the side. There was a couple of people already there and I assumed that they were Seth's friends.

"Guys these are my new roommates, Edward , Emmett and Jasper." He says, pointing each of us out as he said our name.

I nod when he said my name and sat down, beside Seth and Jasper.

Just like Seth, they looked wide eyed at Emmett who was stuffing his face with spaghetti.

Seth friends were all guys. They had introduced themselves. There was Embry, Brady , Collin, and Eric.

They all seemed pretty cool, Collin and Brady are related, there brother's. And from here, which I could tell as soon as they spoke. They had strong English accents.

Collin is the older, being 17 and Brady is the youngest being 16.

Just as I was about to eat my potato's I was stopped as the doors of the cafeteria opened. I look around wondering why everything suddenly got quiet. I was about to ask Seth what was going on but he too was looking at the door. I followed his gaze and my fork dropped from my hand.

Oh My dear lord.

She was beautiful. Or should I say they.

But she … She was just gorgeous.

Her long brown/auburn hair fell to the curve of her hip, which complimented her fair skin, and full lips that were red and glossy. Her high cheek bones and beautiful heart shaped face was enough to out any super model to shame. That along with her petite form. She was about 5.7 and slender, with curves in every right place. Her makeup was neutral, which I could tell she needed none.

Her hazel brown eyes glowed as she observed the cafeteria.

She was wearing white skinny jeans, a black tank-top underneath her red uniform jacket. And white tie. She had on what looked like black ankle boots that had spike's on the sides.

The girl next to her had blonde hair that flowed down her back and blue eyes, she was very beautiful too, she wore a mini blue jean skirt, a black tank top, with a red uniform jacket. She wore red pumps that made her about 5.8.

Some kind of necklaces flowed around her neck.

And her makeup was a little like the ones you see in magazines. But it didn't look like she had a lot on, and I could tell that she was probably pretty without it as well.

But she did seem like the preppy stuck up type by the way her face scrunched up in disgust as she observed the cafeteria and then going to play with her red long nails as if she didn't even want to be here.

The girl next to her wore a blue jean mini skirt as well, a red tank top and a blue uniform jacket, her hair was cut into a pixie like cut.

She wore heels that made her a little taller. But she was still about 5.4 . She had on a necklace that flowed to her mid waist. She also had on circle looking earrings, and some bracelet.

She wore her make up a little vibrant, which I had a feeling was her personality. She was talking enthusiastically at the girl in the middle. Who was talking back to her. She reminded me as the hyper and girly-girl type.

They started to walk and everyone started to do what they were doing before.

"Who are they." Jasper said, his breath seemed irregular.

"That's Isabella Volturi, Rosalie Hale and Mary-Alice Brandon." Seth said, eating his fries.

"Are they related." I ask, although they didn't really look alike.

"No, Alice and Rose are cousins but Bella is there best friends. They're juniors except for Rose. She's a senior." He says as he take a bite of his hamburger.

"So which one is which." Emmett asks as he continues to eat his spaghetti and stare at the blonde girl.

"Rosalie is the blonde. Alice is the Small one. And Isabella is the most beautiful girl ever." He says as it's the most obvious thing in the world. I guess everyone knew who they were.

"God! there so dang hot." Emmett says as he looks at them as they walk past us. He pushes his tray away which is what he does when he's finished.

I forgot how he was such a fast eater. I took a bite of my potatoes, although the only thing I can think of is Isabella.

"You can say that again." Collin said.

"Yeah. We haven't talked to them before. But our little Seth man here, he is friends with Isabella." Embry says teasingly but I hear a hint of jealousy in his voice. He punched Seth's arm playfully.

I saw a blush come onto Seth's dark skin.

"She's friends with my sister Leah. So yeah I hang with them sometimes." Seth says avoiding the glares and looks of envy from everyone...

However the guys started to laugh as his blush get's more noticeable.

Then they looked up and behind me and Seth and their eyes go wide, and their jaws are open as if they just seen a ghost. I was about to turn around and look at whatever had their attention but a voice froze me in my spot.

" Seth."A beautiful voice says, I shiver as I notice the Italian accent that coated it. I turn my head slightly back only to see the most gorgeous person once again. My breath seems to get caught in my throat at the proximity of her.

Bella was staring at Seth, right behind me. Rose and Alice were behind her.

Seth's eye were wide as he turns.

" Yes B-Bella." He said, stuttering.

She smiles the most dazzling smile I have ever seen, her pearly whites glowing. And I have to say that it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. What's happening to me?

She leans down to come to our sitting level and passes right by my face to kiss both of his cheeks and I suddenly feel a deep hate for Seth come over me.

"Seth, Come Sei Stato? I haven't seen you in so long, Your never with Leah anymore and hardly ever see you around. Don't tell me you don't like me anymore."She says a slight frown coming on her lips, and I can tell that she is sincerely upset.

(A/N Come sei stato- means how have you been in Italian. My Isabella is from Italy therefore, she speaks Italian.)

Seth's eye widen and he gets up from his chair to stand next to her." No Isabella. Your one of my best friends. I just have been busy with soccer. Y'know." He says shrugging.

"Oh Si! I saw you in your last game. You were Meraviglioso." She says smiling. I can hear almost every groan at her beautiful flawless accent.

"Grazie Isabella." He said, his blush deepening , but smiling graciously in return.

" Lei è benvenuto! Very well I will stop bothering you and let you return to you're lunch. I just wanted to tell you hello and ask you if you wanted to come to watch me tonight at 'New Dawn.' I'm playing there." She asks biting he lip nervously with hope in her eyes.

I smiled at her, I could tell just from this that she was a very kind person.

"Oh yeah. Of course I'll be there! Could I brings some friends?" He said, She looked at us all and when she got to me she smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Ciao!" She greets us realizing that we were listening in on there conversation. "Of course you can. Bring as many as you're heart desire's." She says as she wraps her arms around in a warm hug. She pulls back to smile and kiss his cheek.

"Arrivederci."She waves to us in a farewell, then turned to walk back towards her friends. Rose looked annoyed but Alice was waving at us. We waved back slightly to be nice and turned around, still in shock of what just took place.

Emmett of course was the first one to speak.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord. She's Italian! That is so hot." Emmett says in a awed voice. I see from the corner of my eye that Jasper and the other guys nod in agreement.

" What did she mean by watch her play?" I ask Seth curiously, as I watch Isabella walk over to the jocks.

" She's got a band there." He says taking another bite of his French fries. A band?

"Really? That's cool. What does she play." I say wanting to learn everything I could about the Italian Goddess. Though I'm talking to Seth my eyes are trained on Isabella.

A guy almost bigger than Emmett stood up with a huge smile on his face, he started to walk towards Bella whose back was turn to him. I could tell that he was a Jock.

He had jet black spiked hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was Greek or something. He was wearing dark jeans, Jordan's and his varsity jacket. That had the name 'Black' imprinted on the back. With the number 77 below it. Definitely Jock.

"She play's violin and harp. Her family is very famous for it's musical talents." I hear Seth say, but I continue to observe Isabella. I stare in envy as he wraps his arms around Isabella, and she squeals in surprise. I almost laughed at how cute she was.

Oh my dear lord.

I didn't just say that.

I should just take my man card and mail it to the freaking Male Gods. I had lost all dignity in that thought. Isabella turns and looks at who held her and a smile broke out onto her face.

She leaned up on her toes since he was probably about 6.3 and she was 5.6. Like Seth she kisses both his cheeks causing him to smile and look at her in adoration. No. Not adoration.

I knew that look.

He was in love with her. But then again it looked like the whole school's male population was.

"Hello, Hello." I look at Seth surprised. He looks over to what I had been gawking at for only God knows how long. And understanding comes into his eyes.

"That's Jacob black." He says with a little bit of sadness etched onto his voice. Hmm..It seemed even little Seth had a crush on Isabella. "He acts like he's her boyfriend but in reality he's just her best guy friend."

I turn back to look at this Jacob dude. He was talking to some other guys who were wearing the same Jackets as him, and I knew that they were his teammates. Isabella was laughing at something they said and I tried to listen closely to see if I could hear her. Jacob evidently could feel my gaze and turns from looking a Isabella to catch my eyes.

It looks as though he's trying to register my face, obviously not knowing the fact that I'm new. He see's that I turn my attention to Isabella who was now talking intently to one of his teammates, and he glares at me with a deep hate and if looks could kill I would be 6ft under.

He grabs Isabella by the waist pulling her into his lap in a territorial way. What were we Wolves? However Isabella looks at him in confusion and shock but he just shakes his head and smiles at her. She smiles back at goes back to talking to the dude.

He turns to look back at me in a smug glare, and I glare back.

I wanted Bella. Not because she was beautiful, although that was a bonus. But I wanted her because my heart weirdly ached for her.

I wanted her as mine. And judging by Jacobs glare so did he.

So I know what this means. This means war.

Italian translation.

Arrivederci = Goodbye

Ciao = hello

Lei è benvenuto!= You're Welcome

Meraviglioso= Wonderful

Come Sei Stato? = How have you been?

Hey guys! Try to keep this in mind for later chapter because my Isabella is ITALIAN! Lol which means she will be speaking Italian. Thanks for readin, and I hope you enjoy!

Arrivederci!:)


End file.
